Different Temperatures
by WithOneVoice
Summary: When Weiss Schnee leaves her hometown in Germany to attend University in the United States, the last thing she expects - or wants - is to be paired with the flirtatious blonde, Yang Xiao Long, as her new roommate. Can the two sort their differences, or is this a relationship doomed for failure?


The blare of Weiss' alarm alerted her that it was time to get up. 5 am, perfect time for her to start the day. First, a precisely 25 minute shower, followed by exactly 15 minutes to dry off before heading downstairs. Next, a breakfast of 2 eggs, 2 pieces of toast and 4 strips of bacon, no more, no less. Made, of course, by Klein. 35 minutes were allotted for this. Following the meal, another 25 minutes to apply makeup and set her hair. Finally, 20 minutes to gather her things and ensure that nothing was left behind. This all leading up to her perfectly timed 7 am departure from the Schnee manor. Neither father nor Whitley had come to see her off, but that was hardly unexpected. Father had given her a brief goodbye the night before, reminding her of the name she was to uphold, and to of course increase the reputation of the Schnee name. Whitely, in contrast, gave her a simple wave and that completely stupid smirk that he had whenever he spoke to her.

Where was Weiss Schnee going? Why obviously, Beacon University, the premier University in all of the US. It was quite a journey from her home in Berlin, but despite her father's "suggestions" that she attend Alas in Munich, she had managed to debate, persuade, and plead her way into attending school overseas. It certainly helped that she was given a full scholarship for international students. If there was one way to convince father that something was good, it was to make it free for him. While they were quite possible the richest family in all of Germany, the man loved showing how easily he could get out of paying for the things he wanted. His reputation as a miser was a large reason why she would not miss home at all. That, and Whitley. She would never miss Whitley.

Of course, there were individual things she would miss. Waking up without Klein's cooking and cheerful banter every morning would be difficult, and knowing that she would rarely get to see Winter on leave from the Luftwaffe was a sobering thought. Still, she knew her reasons for leaving, and her conviction was as strong as ever. Weiss Schnee would succeed at Beacon, she would prove that she was more than just her father's puppet, and she would show the world that she was ready to lead one of the largest energy corporations ever created.

"Ms. Schnee," called Klein, interrupting her thoughts. "It is best we leave now, if you still wish to make your flight early."

"Of course, thank you Klein," she responded, following him out the door and to the snow white sedan parked out front. Klein helped her inside, then took his place in the driver's seat. After checking to ensure that she had not left anything one last time, the two departed for the airport.

The drive was much shorter than Weiss would have liked, due in no small part to her nerves. She had never left Germany before, and the thought of ever leaving the EU had rarely crossed her mind until she began applying for Universities. The only things she actually knew about the United States were from the brief internet searches she had done on the colleges and Universities strewn across the nation.

She stepped out of the car, and hesitantly removed her luggage from the trunk. All of her belongings, gathered from 18 years of life, were crammed into 3 suitcases. "Klein?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?" he answered.

"Will you… will you miss me?"

A broad smile spread across his face. "Ms. Schnee, there will not be a day that I don't think about you. And I promise, should you ever need anything, I am only a phone call away." The stout man embraced her warmly, and Weiss returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Klein. Again." She looked down at her feet, unsure how to continue. "I would say I'd write often, but I doubt father would approve of any correspondence with the servants."

However, Klein seemed completely unfazed. "Don't worry, Ms. Schnee. I know you wish you could, and that knowledge is plenty for me."

With a parting wave, the butler began the journey back to Schnee manor, leaving Weiss to begin her journey to a new world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane ride was long, but most anything is bearable when experienced from First Class. Other than a few near nervous breakdowns, Weiss handled the affair elegantly, as was expected of her. The train ride to Vale, California, much less so. She had never seen an area so cramped for space that her luggage had to actually be put in storage. With other people's luggage. The very thought made her red with rage.

Finally, after what felt like a million stops, the train reached her destination. Grabbing her luggage, Weiss quickly removed herself from the premise in a ladylike and graceful manner. In other words, she grabbed her bags and ran, practically barreling people out of her way to get off the metal cesspool. She then began seeking the sign with her name; Beacon had told her they would provide transportation, though they had neglected to mention who was supposed to find her. Eventually, she spotted a robust man holding the sign she was looking for. "Are you the representative from Beacon?" she asked.

"Why, yes!" The man exclaimed. "My name is Professor Peter Port, of the Business Ethics Department at Beacon. And this means you must be Weiss Schnee!"

"It's a pleasure, sir," she said with a small curtsey.

"We hope that you will enjoy your time here at Beacon, Miss Schnee, and we are proud to see that students of your caliber are coming from all across the world to attend Beacon."

With the formalities out of the way, Weiss followed the professor back to her ride. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, perhaps a convertible, or maybe a private limousine. Whatever it was, she didn't expect to see the dirtied SUV parked in a crowded lot, surrounded by other cars of equal value. She did her best to hide her displeasure at the ride, even though she was certain she owned jewelry more expensive than the garbage these people called automobiles. She vaguely recalled Winter telling her about life outside of the Schnee family. Weiss knew that most people didn't live as extravagantly as her family did, but there was a difference between extravagance and class. While they may not be able to afford high end sports cars, the least they could do was get a decent wash every now and then.

During the ride, she did her best to avoid mentioning how the leftover crumbs on her seat were definitely ruining her new clothes, or how it would take weeks to wash out the smell of children from around her. She wondered if maybe she should have gone to Atlas after all. Despite the cold feeling of the school, at least she knew that the people there would show her the proper respect befitting of an heiress.

Despite the doubts growing inside, all of her worry was washed away when she saw the campus. THIS was what she was waiting for. The rolling fields of grass, the pristine architecture and bright sun shining down all around. Looking around the campus she finally felt what she had been waiting for. Weiss Schnee felt free.

The car came to a stop outside of a large building labeled with 'HUNTRESS DORMITORY' written in large letters above an awning. The professor helped her move her luggage out of the car, and then directed her towards a woman dragging a cart, who was supposed to help her with moving in.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I was told you could help me with bringing my bags up to my room."

The new girl adjusted her glasses, peering over the top at Weiss. "You bet, girlie. Here, let me see your itinerary." After a brief check, the girl let out a laugh. "Oh boy, I know where this is. I helped your roommate move in a week ago."

"Roommate?" Weiss was confused. "No, there must be some mistake. I was told very clearly that I'd have my own room."

The girl looked down at the paper again, pursing her lips. "Nope. Says it right here, room 3301. I was definitely just up there."

"Well then I'd like a different room, please," Weiss replied. To her chagrin, the girl just laughed at her.

"A new room? That's precious. I'm not sure how things get done back in wherever you're from, but we barely have enough room to accommodate all of our students living in the dorms as is."

"That's preposterous! I'd like to speak to whoever is running this, then."

"You're talking to her, sweetheart. Coco Adel, student head of housing. Of course, if you really want, we have some rooms with 3 beds, and I could pull a few strings and see if I could get you into one of those?" she asked with a wink, barely visible over her rims.

"How dare you!"

"What's that? You love people so much that you want ANOTHER roommate on top of that? Gosh, that's quite a tall order, but I'm sure we could figure something out."

Weiss wanted to argue with the girl, but if the grin on her face was any indication, this was not a battle that Weiss would win. "Fine. Could you please help me move my bags up to my room." She managed to grit the sentence through clenched teeth.

"Oh certainly! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Despite Coco clearly mocking her, the heiress swallowed her pride and followed her. The last thing she needed was to give father a reason to pull her out of Beacon before she even started classes.

As they approached the door, Weiss' bags placed in the cart, Coco reached into a bag and pulled out a sheet. "Now, we normally don't give these out unless there's a serious issue, but that's boring, and I want to see some drama."

"And what exactly is this?" she asked.

"A roommate withdrawal form!" Coco replied cheerfully. "All you have to do is get your roommate to sign this, saying that she is willingly leaving the dorms and does not expect Beacon to provide any compensatory housing, and you get the room to yourself. Of course, knowing that girl, I'm expecting to get a real kick out of this. Don't disappoint me, Schnee!"

With that said, the girl turned and hopped back in the elevator, leaving Weiss to look over the form. With a sigh, the white-haired girl turned her key in the lock, and pushed the door open.

Only to be greeted by complete chaos. It looked as if half the room had been hit by a reverse black hole, scattering posters, clothes, and books all across the room. From the epicenter of the mess, a head of blonde hair popped up, followed by the rest of the girl. "Hi! You must be Weiss. I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

 **AN:**

 **Hello! I was getting frustrated at the lack of Freezerburn stories on the site, and I was getting very frustrated with college, and so the two kinda clashed and became this thing. In case anybody is worried, this story is not replacing Anger Management, just another side project I felt like writing.**

 **Anyways, as always, please leave reviews and any comments/criticisms/suggestions you have!**


End file.
